Many people need to take prescribed or recommended medication pills to correct or manage a variety of health conditions. The pills are typically taken on a consistent basis to be most effective. These pills often need be taken at prescribed intervals and times, such as once a day or multiple times a day and in the morning, noon, evening or at bed time. Keeping track of when a person has taken a particular pill can be difficult especially if multiple pills at multiple times of the day are required.
Numerous types of storage containers are available for assisting in organizing pills in order to ensure they are taken at the correct times and in the correct order. These containers are typically organized on a weekly or seven-compartment basis corresponding to the seven days of the week. More advanced types of storage containers may have multiple rows of compartments to account for individual times of a particular day. For example, a storage container may include four compartments corresponding to morning, noon, evening and bed times associated with an individual day. This gives twenty-eight compartments of pills to cover a full week and is a very effective way of keeping track of when or whether one has taken their pills properly and as prescribed.
Problems may arise, however, in initially filling or loading up the multiple storage compartments with the all the correct and differing pills. This is further complicated if different types of pills are to be taken with differing frequencies. Loading each compartment of a storage container with the correct pill is a time-consuming task. Further, ensuring that the correct pill gets placed in the correct storage compartment for the correct day or time of day can get confusing and is prone to mistakes. Should a person not take the correct pill at the correct time of day due to inaccuracies in initially filling their storage container, serious health complications may arise.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a method and device for sorting and depositing the pills into a multi-compartment storage container. There is also a need for a method and device for quickly and easily depositing multiple pills simultaneously into correct compartments corresponding to multiple dosage times for a particular day.